Werewolf
by ireallydon'tcare17
Summary: Jack's parents fell in love. His mom died, his dad is left heartbroken. Jacks turns in to a man with rules. Number 1 rule? DON'T FALL IN LOVE. But some on we know might change that. (Sorry suck at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Crying. Sorrow. Hate. Everyone who knew Caroline Brewer was feeling these emotions. Hating the god from above for taking their beloved Caroline.

 _She's in a better place now_ thought Jason Brewer.

Jason looked over to the side to his little 4 year old son,Jack, bawling his eyes out.

 _Why does it have to be so hard?_

You see Jason fell in love with a mysterious girl. Her name was Caroline. He knew that she was different, in a good way of course. He finally found out her secret. She was a werewolf.

After Jason found out that Caroline was a werewolf, she ran.

She fled in fear of being exposed to a cabin on top of .

Jason of course being completely in love with her ran after her. She showed her

wolf expecting him run from her. Jason stayed and vowed to _never_ tell any soul about her secret, she was little surprised when he showed her his secret.

He was also a saw the pureness in his eyes filled with love,determination, and integrity.

So she accepted his offer. What was that offer you ask?

Well they lived together in that cabin for 3 years and got to know each other better.

Then another 6 word question that changed her live forever came along.

Jason knelt down and said " Caroline Forbes would you marry me?"

And what did she say? Well they had a baby a year after so you know the answer. They named him Jackson Bryson Brewer. Three years passed by of pure happiness. Until a man came from the back of an alley pulled Caroline into a car and stabbed her repeatedly with a knife stained with vampire blood and wolfsbane. Jason and Jack went to her funeral in Seaford, when they got home they packed everything and went left Seaford _forever._ But that was 10 years ago.

Jackson or Jack he would prefer is now 17.

He is a 5th degree black belt with a structure of taekwondo and jujitsu. He is how some girl these days call _hot_. He has dark chocolate eyes, smooth brown hair that reaches his muscular shoulders, he has the body of a god that makes every girl swoon when they see him. Oh and yes he's a fucking badass werewolf.

Jack has rules. First, don't get attached to anyone. When he says anyone he means anyone, no teaches,no friends. Why? He might lose control again. Yes _again._ In 7th grade Jack was encountered by some nasty people. Apparently they found out about his mom and they didn't say some nice stuff. Jack was enraged he left them with a broken, _everything_. He vowed never again. It never did happen.

Second is crucial. _Don't_ get him _mad._ Because if you do you live to see another day.

Lastly, do _not_ fall in love. It'll only break your heart. He tells himself that every single day. He doesn't want to end up like his father a lonely single dad. Love only hurts. It only hurts. "It only hurts. It only hurts." Jack breathed in and out while concentrating on his chi. He broke 20 boards in one powerful strike. "Wonderful Jack!" His Father said, "You're getting better every day!" "Thank you father!" Jack smiled. "I have news, we have to move back to Seaford." Jack stayed quiet. "Is this a joke father because it isn't funny?" "No son, i'm afraid not," Jack's father spoke, " Your grandfather is very sick and his time is almost up." Jack stayed quiet yet again.

His grandfather taught him everything he knows. His grandfather made him earn his yellow belt to his black belt. Now all the most important things in his life were fading away. "Oh" was Jack's only answer.

He left the dojo and went home. He started packing his things while thinking every wrong he has done to his grandfather. "God I'm So Sorry!" he yelled. His dad wasn't home yet so he wouldn't have to worry about an anxious father. That's when he had an emotional break down. He sunk to his knees and started shaking.

His vision slowly became blurred by his wet hot tears. He can feel the wolf trying to claw it's way out. But he learned to control it when he was thirteen. He growled and snapped at the empty room. Jack's mind was like a tornado. He was devastated. Ten minutes later he controlled his breathing. He wiped his tears and continued to pack his clothes. His face returned to their normal face feature. His father wasn't even know if it was even expressing an emotion. Jack's face was always... emotionless.

His eyebrows down, and his mouth muscles mirror the emotion of borem. He had no face expression. His face got used to being like that after his mom he packed his bags he went down to the kitchen and got something to eat. " Jack we're leaving!"his father called. _This is it_ Jack thought. Little did he know he was going to break his more important rule.

Don't fall in love.

 **Let me know if I should make a second Chapter.**

 **Bye My little flowers!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack… we're here" his father said. Those words sent a huge amount of pain throughout his body. Seaford was his home. No arguments there it's where he was born, Jack knew that this was his home.

But he did not want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that this _place_ was his home. The city were bad people were everywhere. Just like the bad man who killed his mom. Just like all those bad people he had seen on the news when he was little. He really did not want to be here, but he had no choice. He had to be here for his grandpa. His mom's father. His role model. His teacher.

"Ok where's my room?"

 **Time Skip**

"Get up you lazy dog!" Kim's best friend shouted. "Grace how many times do I have to tell you, i'm not a dog!"Kim growled back.

"Fine fine just don't get your ears in a twist!" Grace replied,"hurry up and get ready we have to leave for school." "Ok! I'm up." Kim groaned as she got up from her blue and purple king sized bed. She looked at her brown haired best friend.

"Can you get out I don't think you want to see me naked." "Hey all the boys in school would liked to!"Grace told her jokingly. She just chuckled. Kim walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw what she thought she would never become. Beautiful. Five years ago Kim was not what boys liked how she looked and didn't care what others thought.

She had long straw-like blonde hair, hazel eyes, pink lips, and tan skin. Her body wasn't fully developed so she had no curves. But that all changed that night when she went walking in those woods. She had just left Grace's house from a study night and she took the shortcut through the woods. Kim heard something in the bushes.

She ran and ran and ran, but it was useless. It caught up to her and pinned her to the ground. The saliva of the monster dripped on her cheek. The glowing bright golden eyes stared deep in her soul. Almost like it was studying her. As she considered that is wasn't going to hurt her,her train of thought was corrupted as the monster bit her upper arm.

She screamed in pain, her vision became blurry, she felt dizzy as she tried to stand up. She was tripping over the roots of the trees and crashing against the tree trunks. She found the trail she was on and walked home.

Then she heard an eerie howl. Realization hit. Kim started to list all the creatures that could have bitten her. A bear, a wolf, a really _big_ dog. The thoughts in mind were like a whirlwind. Her vision was fuzzy. Then, all she saw was black.

The next morning she was _different._ She was beautiful. Her hair felt like velvet, her lips were full and red. Her body was more curvaceous. But the most drastic change was her eyes. They were still hazel but they weren't the same. They weren't full of life, they were full with void.

Then everyone started to treat her differently just because she was pretty. Guys asked her out every day, girls hated and envied her beauty. But her best friend was always by her side.

Kim smiled at the thought of her bestie, Grace. She still remembers her face when she told her she was a werewolf.

"Hurry up blondie" Grace yelled. "Ok i'm going" Kim yelled back. Usually she hated that nickname, but for her best friend she'll make an exception. Kim quickly brushed her hair and got dressed. She wore a black tanktop with some white jeans.

Over her tanktop was a bomber jacket, and she wore white jordans. "Ready" Kim said as she came out the bathroom door"

"Looking as hot as always, man why can't I look as hot as you?" Grace whined. Kim rolled her eyes as she began saying "Remember Gracie I paid a very terrible price for these stupid looks." Kim walked down the stairs to the garage and got in her Corvette Stingray then drove off.

 **I'M SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. I HAD A LOT OF FAMILY DRAMA.**


End file.
